


Beware My Frozen Heart

by noladyme



Series: Skip To My Lou, My Darling [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noladyme/pseuds/noladyme
Summary: The road so far…Finding out that their connection is real, and not forced upon them by celestial powers, Dean and Lulu have embraced their feelings – and years of pining can now end.Now Dean must find a way to deal with Lulu’s decision to be a hunter, with the dangers that entails.Our story continues in season 8
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Skip To My Lou, My Darling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

63 years ago.

It’s so cold out here, but her feet are too sore to wear her shoes. Not that it matters anyway; they’re soaked from the snow.  
The crown is digging into her scalp, and she dropped her sash a mile back. She just needs her coat; and then she can go home. And maybe she misunderstood what the others told her. Maybe he’s alone, and just waiting for her.

There’s his car! She walks up to it, removes the crown from her head, and looks through the window. There he is… with her. Why her? And why are they…?  
No… The night is like a lovely tune. Beware my foolish heart. How white the ever-constant moon. Take care my foolish heart…

She drops the crown in the snow, and walks back towards the bridge. The dance is over.

\---

I was splayed over Deans chest – my breath still ragged from my last climax.  
“Say it again”, Dean demanded.  
“I’ve already said it a hundred times”, I chuckled.  
“Just one more time… Please…”.  
“Led Zeppelin rules…”, I sighed.  
Dean squeezed me tight, and kissed the top of my head.  
“God, I love you”, he smiled.

There was a knock at the door.  
“Dean!”, Sam called.  
“Don’t come in, I’m busy!”, Dean answered.  
There was a pause.  
“Dude, just… have you seen Lulu? I can’t find her…”.  
“He said, he’s busy!”, I yelled.  
Dean snickered. There was another pause.  
“Ok… I’m just gonna… go now”, Sam replied. I heard him move down the hallway.

“We should get dressed…”, I said.  
“That’s the worst idea you’ve had all day”, Dean grunted, and locked his arms around me, so I couldn’t move.  
“Counting the one where I was about to sell my soul into eternal damnation?”, I smiled.  
He raised a brow at me.  
“That one’s a close second”, he muttered; his eyes slightly harder than they had been a second ago. “I’m still pissed about that”.  
I kissed his chest, and wriggled my body out of his grasp.  
“I’m sure I can find about a thousand other things to piss you off, that I’ve done, and will do”, I smiled, and crawled out of the bed, in search of my underwear.

Having put back on my panties, I found my bra draped over a shotgun on the wall.   
Dean handed me my jeans with an unhappy expression.  
“You know, I’m not happy about that whole vampire situation either”, he muttered, and pulled his boxers over his still very firm behind. “That wasn’t very smart”.  
“Tammy was there. She’s a good hunter”, I said.  
“She was also a demon”, Dean grunted; putting on his t-shirt. It was my turn to frown from the lack of skin he was showing.  
“I didn’t know that at the time”, I retorted. “And it turned out ok in the end”.  
He raised a brow at me.  
“That bandage on your neck says otherwise”, he sneered.   
“Can we just… not do this, for five minutes? Please?”, I sighed. Dean nodded, and the corner of his lips twitched into a smile.

As I stood up from having put on my boots, Dean’s arm snaked around my belly from behind, and he kissed the back of my head.  
“You wanna keep room 13? Or just settle in here...”. I frowned, and didn’t know how to answer in a way that he’d like. “Lou?”, he muttered.  
I sighed, and turned around; looking into his worried eyes.  
“I… can’t”, I said.  
Dean’s jaw dropped.  
“You said you wouldn’t leave”, he breathed.  
“And I’m not… not really”, I said. “But I still have to go do my job”.  
Dean shook his head in confusion.  
“Alone? No. You can work from here. Do research for us. It’d still be hunting”, he tried.  
I raised my brows.  
“Barefoot and hopefully not pregnant in the library? That’s where you see me?”, I asked.  
He shrugged.  
“You can use the switchboard room if you like it better”, he said.  
I stroked his cheek.  
“You know that’s not happening”, I smiled. “Dean, I’m…”.  
“Not ready. That’s what you are”.  
I sighed deeply.  
“Is this how it’s always going to be? Either we have sex, or we fight?”.  
“As long as you keep making crappy decisions, yeah!”, Dean grumbled.

I took his hand.  
“Look… I get that you worry about me. And I love that you do… But I’m not yours. I can make my own decisions”.  
“Thinking that I had the perfect woman specially built for me was kind of bigheaded”, Dean muttered.  
“Yeah, I know”, I smirked. “Like I’m not my own person with my own independent thoughts and choices”.  
Dean nodded a shrug.  
“You’re right”.  
“Like the choice to…”.  
“You’re not hunting alone”.

I let go of his hand, and went over to the door; sick of the conversation.   
“I just don’t think it’s a good idea”, he tried; as he followed me down the hallway, pulling on the flannel shirt he was carrying.  
“You’re never going to think it’s a good idea”, I chuckled, and took the shirt from him. “That’s mine, by the way”.  
“You’re right about that”, he muttered. “I won’t”.

We stepped into the library. Sam looked up from Bobby’s journal.  
“Already fighting again?”, he muttered.  
“She wants to go hunting alone”, Dean grunted. “Tell her it’s a bad idea!”.  
Sam looked between us.  
“I’m not getting involved”, he muttered.

“You finished with my book?”, I asked; trying to change the subject.  
“Yeah, I think I got all we could from it, while you two were… uhm… whatever”, Sam muttered. “I know it wasn’t any of my business, but I couldn’t help but look into the box you brought. What are you working on?”.  
I had almost forgot about my case.  
“Oh, uhm… some sort of white lady, I think. Maybe a weird phantom hitchhiker. I’m not sure”.  
“What have you got?”, Dean muttered.

I pulled up some old death records and articles.  
“Every year since 1950, like clockwork, young women disappear from lover’s lane, near Sioux Falls. People report to have seen a woman on the bridge nearby, on the day of the disappearings”. I pulled out a picture of teenaged girl. “She matches the description of this young woman, Annie Jones, who died that year, to a T. A few days later the women are found dead under the bridge, near where the first girl was found”.  
“Sure it’s not a serial killer?”, Sam asked.  
“A geriatric murderer? Bobby didn’t think so…”, I said.   
“This is his old case?”, Dean frowned.   
I nodded.

“Besides, freezing someone to death seems like a lot of work for a really old killer”. I handed Sam the pile of death records. He looked them over.  
“Hypothermia… Hypothermia again… All during springtime. Yeah, this seems like our kind of weird”, Sam muttered; letting Dean take a look over his shoulder.  
“Jodi had the box in her basement. Bobby had been trying to help her solve the case, but didn’t have a chance to finish it up”.  
“Great!”, Dean smiled. “You finish your research on this then. Stay here. We have wifi and coffee. You’ll be all set up! Me and Sam can go take this thing down”.

I shook my head.  
“It should be another 2 weeks or so before whatever this is happens again. I was just getting a head start”, I said. I looked at Sam. “Sam, come on… You packed that bag for me. You know I’m ready!”, I pleaded.  
“He what?”, Dean snarled. “Sam!”. He looked at his brother with angry eyes.  
“She’s gonna hunt either way. Been doing it for a year”, Sam said. “I just made sure she had the right equipment”.

Cass came in to the room, carrying a tray of steaming mugs, and some fruit.  
“I prepared some nourishment for you all. Sam has been working hard; and you two have been spending your energy on…”.  
“Yeah… thanks, Cass”, I muttered.   
“Did you hear what she’s planning to do?”, Dean said.  
Castiel nodded.  
“I have excellent hearing. Lulu is going to hunt. And she thinks Led Zeppelin rules”.  
Dean frowned.  
“And you think that’s a perfectly awesome idea?”, he grunted. “You spent months – years even – watching over her. And now you’re gonna just let her hunt alone?”.  
“He wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t asked him”, I sneered.

Castiel smiled softly.  
“Yes I would have, Lulu. You’re my friend. I want you safe”.  
Dean smiled.  
“Cass agrees. You’re not going”, he said.  
“Oh, I think she should go”, the angel said. “But not alone”.  
My jaw dropped.  
“What?”, I asked.  
“If Sam and Dean goes with you, you’ll be safer”, Castiel smiled.  
“But they have work here…”.  
Sam ran a hand over his tired face.  
“Actually, there’s not a lot we can do right now”, he said. “Kevin’s still working on the translation of the tablet. We might as well keep busy with something else”.

Dean seemed to think it over.  
“All right”, he exclaimed. “Guess we’re going to Sioux Falls”.  
I chewed my lip.  
“You weren’t exactly invited to the party…”, I muttered.  
“Suck it up. You’re not going without us”, Dean said. I rolled my eyes. “Lou, I will tie you up in our dungeon. Don’t test me”. His eyes were sending me a warning, that was half serious, half mischievous.  
“Maybe some other time”, I grunted; the corner of my lip twitching. “Fine”.

Dean’s face lit up.  
“Awesome! Whip out the Karate Kid soundtrack. Time for a training montage…”.  
“What?”, I frowned.  
“Lou, you wanna hunt? You gotta train first”.  
“What do you call the three demon-vampires I took out last night? And the ghosts I’ve been taking down all year…”.  
“Dumb luck”, he grunted. “And sloppy as hell”.  
I laughed sarcastically.  
“You want to fight me? Hand to hand combat?”, I asked.  
“Hell yeah. Test your skills”, Dean said smugly.  
“I’m gonna enjoy this”, I smirked.

\---

About an hour later, Dean had me in the gym; testing my skills – and my patience.

“Again!”, he growled; after he’d nailed me to the wall, with his hands around my neck for the fifth time.  
I pushed him off me.  
“This isn’t fair”, I sneered.  
“Monsters don’t play fair”, Dean smirked. “Again!”.  
I took a stance in front of him; the baton he’d let me use as a stand in for a knife, in my hand.  
“That’s not what I mean”, I said; and jumped at him. He moved out of the way with a chuckle.  
“Too slow”, he smiled.

I let my shoulders drop, and threw the baton on the floor.  
“I’ve seen you fight; you know. And that’s what you’re doing now”. He began circling me. “You’re fighting as Dean Winchester – the great hunter. Not as a monster”.  
“Huh”, Dean grunted. “I like the sound of that…”.  
He sprang for me, and before I knew it, I was on the floor; and Dean was straddling me.  
“I’m sure you do”, I panted. “But this case isn’t even a monster. It’s a ghost”.

I was about to push him off me, when he grabbed my wrists, and pressed them down on either side of my head.  
“As much as I hate to admit it, ghosts are usually stronger than me – and as long as you can’t fight me of, you shouldn’t be hunting them”.  
“You’re still trying to turn me off this case…”, I sighed; struggling against his hold. His weight on me was sending very distracting thoughts through my head. He leant down to whisper in my ear.  
“Oh, sweetheart… I’ll be forever trying to turn you on…”. He sat back up. “But yeah. In this particular case, I still think you should stay here”.  
I pulled my arms upwards, making Dean lean over me again; his face close to mine.  
“You’re enjoying this too much”, I whispered. “And just for the record, my knee is dangerously close to your groin; I could just…”.  
I made to lift my knee; but Dean rolled of me.  
“Watch the jewels, Lou. We both want them safe”, he warned.  
With a swift move, I straddled him, as he had me.  
“On that, we agree”, I smirked.

Dean suddenly sat up, and his lips where on mine – kissing me with an almost insatiable hunger. I tried to push him off me; but he was too strong – and in all honesty, I was enjoying it. His arms where around me; holding me in place, and my own arms pinned down.  
“You’re gonna have to learn how to wrestle out of a move like this, if you want to hunt”, Dean growled.  
I began moving my hips, grinding against him.  
“I could always distract you…”, I breathed.  
“Not working”, Dean grunted. I bit my lip, and grinded again – this time letting out a soft moan. “Ok, it’s working a little bit”, he admitted with a grunt.  
“So how do I get out of it?”, I asked.

Suddenly, we were standing; Dean having lifted me off his lap, but still keeping me locked in his grasp.  
“With a vampire or a werewolf – or even a ghost – you wouldn’t. You’d be dead. At least with the moves you have now”, he said. He flipped me around, so my back was to him – and I felt his beginning erection pressing against my back. “With me… Let’s just say, you might be able to persuade me without using violence”, he breathed into my hair.

I pushed out my bottom, to get him to take a small step back, leaving place for me to slide my hands behind my back, and take a hold of his hardness over his pants. Dean groaned slightly.  
I began gently squeezing it, and felt Dean loosen his hold on me. Just as I thought I was about to have the upper hand, he pushed me against the wall; making me brace myself with my hands in front of me. He grabbed my wrists, and held them over my head in one hand.  
He pressed himself against me again, and snaked his other hand in front of me; down my belly, to the waistband of my jeans – pausing there.  
I looked over my shoulder at him, and saw him search my eyes for consent. I gave him a slight nod; and with a mischievous smile, his fingertips slid behind the fabric, and ran through my curls.

I tried to pull my hands from his grasp, wanting desperately to touch him.  
“Nuh uh…”, Dean chuckled behind me. His knee went between my legs, so I was locked in place. “I’ve got you. You’re not going anywhere”.  
His fingers travelled down over my clit, ghosting the sensitive nub; and making me gasp.  
“You know, we should probably talk safe-words”, he smiled.  
“You think you’ll need them?”, I croaked; moving my hips to get him to touch me for real.  
Dean laughed gravelly.  
“Sweetheart, you are in for it”.

Suddenly, two of his fingers where inside me. He began pushing hard at my front wall, and rubbed at my nub with his palm.   
I pulled at my wrists; tried to get out of his hold on me – but he simply pushed me harder against the wall. His hand was thrusting and rubbing hard at me.  
“Push me off you”, he growled. I moaned a snarl, and gyrated to get free. “You’re stronger than this, Lou. Come on!”.  
“I… I don’t want to”, I whimpered.  
“You want me to have the upper hand? To win the fight?”, he chuckled.  
“No…”, I breathed; my insides beginning to clench around his fingers.  
“Then why aren’t you fighting me off?”, he teased.  
“I want… Oh, god!”, I pleaded.

Dean slowed down his movements inside me.  
“What are you doing?”, I whimpered. “Don’t stop”.  
He pulled out his fingers, and simply let them ghost my folds.  
“You’re giving up. Fight me!”, Dean demanded.  
“Dean! Please!”.  
“Earn it, baby”.  
With a roar, I used Dean’s hold on my wrists, to lift myself up; and press my feet against the wall. I kicked myself backwards, and we fell to the floor. Dean let go of my wrists, and I rolled away from him; getting on my feet.

“Good girl”, Dean smiled. “You won”.  
“Where’s my prize?”, I panted.  
“Your prize is; you won’t have to wait in the motel, while we take out the ghost”, he said; and stood up. “You can wait in the car. I’ll even crack a window”.  
I sighed.  
“You know, for a guy who haven’t even taken me on a proper date yet, you sure as hell feel entitled to tell me what to do”.  
“Lou, what do you want me to say?”, Dean shrugged. “We haven’t even been at this for an hour, and you’re already worn out”.  
“Am not…”, I lied. “I’m just… you know…”, I pouted.  
“What?”, he frowned.

I walked slowly towards him, biting my lip.  
“You just started something you didn’t finish… And I want you to finish it”.  
I put my hand on his chest; and he watched me intently, as I got on my toes, and tilted my head – brushing my lips against his.  
“You want…”. Dean swallowed hard. “I mean, we could take a break, and uhm…”.  
I caught his lower lip between my teeth, making him gasp.

I grabbed Deans hand, and turned around, so my back was to him again – as if I was trying to get back into the position we’d been in before. Felling his warm breath against my neck, I placed his hand over the top of my jeans; and ran my fingers up his arm.  
Grabbing a firm hold of his arm, with both my hands, I used my full bodyweight, to pull him forward – taking him by surprise – and making him land on the floor, on his back; with me on top of him.  
I rolled away from him, and got back on my feet.

“I think that just earned me a gold star!”, I smirked.  
Dean looked flabbergasted.  
“Where’d you learn that?”, he gasped.  
“WWE… Never tried it before though. Thanks for being my crash test dummy”, I smiled.  
Dean stood back up, and stretched.  
“Ow!”, he said.  
“Sorry”, I playfully pouted. “Want me to kiss it better?”.  
“You can’t flirt your way out of every situation!”, Dean growled. “And… yes”.  
I raised a brow at him.  
“Make me”, I smirked.

Dean chuckled sarcastically.  
“You’re going down!”.  
He sprang at me, and within seconds, I was on the floor; and Dean had his forearm against my neck.  
“I’d be happy to”, I croaked. “But Cass or Sam might walk in any second”. I grinded my hips against his.  
“Lou…”, Dean said warningly.   
“What?”, I whispered. “Am I doing something wrong?”. I slid my leg around his hip; and pulled him closer.  
The bulge on the front of Dean’s jeans gave away that I was doing everything right.  
“Is this how you plan on killing monsters?”, he asked; his voice breaking. “Grinding them to death?”.  
“Well, it seems to be taking your breath away”, I said; biting my lip.  
Dean shook his head, seemingly trying to focus on anything other than my mouth.

“Lulu!”, Sam called from down the hall.  
“Oh, thank God”, Dean croaked, and rolled of me.  
His brother joined us in the gym.  
“Thanks, Sam. I almost had him”, I frowned; and got to my feet.  
“Did not…”, Dean rasped, his back to us – discretely adjusting himself.

“It’s Jody. She wants to talk to you”, Sam said; and handed me my burner.  
“Jody?”, I said into the phone; smirking over my shoulder at Dean.  
“Lulu! You promised to call me!”, the sheriff said.  
“Sorry, ma’”, I smiled.  
“Please stop calling me that. I can feel my hair graying every time you do”.  
“Grey hair is hot. What’s up?”, I asked.  
“You’re with the guys?”, she said.  
“Yeah. I’m uhm… apparently in hunter boot-camp here”, I smirked.  
I heard Jody sigh.  
“Dean?”  
“Yup…”, I grunted.  
“Put me on speaker… now”.

I pressed the speaker button, and held up the phone.  
“Dean Winchester!”.  
“Hi, Jody”, Dean said warily.  
“Would you pull your head out of your ass, boy? Do you have any idea what this young woman has been doing for the last year?”, Jody snarled.  
“Jody, I’m just…”, Dean began.  
“Being a dick, that’s what you are… Get over yourself!”.  
I grinned at the frowning man who was currently getting his ass handed to him over the phone.  
“You hearing me? Dean?”.  
“Yes ma’am”, Dean muttered. “But did Sam happen to tell you what she did yesterday?”.  
“No, what?”.  
Dean smirked at me.  
“She ran straight at a nest of vampires with nothing but a machete and a minidress to protect her”.  
There was a pause.  
“How many did you take out, Lulu?”, Jody asked.  
“Three”, I muttered.  
“Good job… And don’t ever do that again! Are you crazy? You’re not ready for that!”.  
Thanks, I mouthed at Dean. He sent me the widest grin I’d seen on his face to date.  
“Sorry, Jody”, I said. “But why’d you call? Other than to yell at us?”.

She paused before continuing.  
“There’s been another one. Young woman, found under the bridge”.  
“That’s too soon!”, I gasped.  
“I know… How far are you with that research?”, Jody said.  
“I’m still working on it…”, I admitted.  
Sam clenched his jaw.  
“We’re on our way, Jody. Be there as soon as possible”.  
“Sounds good. See you then”, the sheriff said, and hung up.

I shook my head.  
“This is too soon. What the hell? Ghosts don’t usually change their MO…”, I muttered. “And this had been going on for more than 50 years”.  
“We’ll figure it out”, Sam smiled.

\---

After packing up, we left the bunker – and Castiel – behind, to drive to South Dakota. Dean was still grumbling over the fact that I insisted on coming along.  
“This is my case. You’re the tag-along here”, I pointed out, as I dropped my bag in the trunk.  
Sam put the box of papers and records in there as well.  
“She’s not wrong, Dean”, he smiled. “And from what I’ve seen, Lulu’s done a damn good job on the research so far”.  
Dean frowned and dropped his own bag next to mine and Sam’s.  
“What about interviews? Have you done any of those yet?”, he grunted.  
“Didn’t have time to get to those, before Cass showed up for my book”, I said.

Sam had given me back Bobby’s journal, which was now safely stored in my backpack. The iron knife Sam had given me was stored in the pocket in my jacket I’d sown in for my angel blade; and I had a bag of salt in my pocket. I was more than ready to get this show on the road.

I went to get in the back seat, when Sam halted me.  
“Do you mind? I haven’t slept in two days”, he said, his face almost grey with exhaustion.  
“Sure”, I smiled, and went to sit in the front passenger seat, next to a smiling Dean.  
“Sammy!”, he chuckled. “You got short… and hot!”.  
“Shut up”, his brother responded from behind us.

After a few hours of driving, Dean put his arm on the backrest, and invited me in to cuddle up against him. It didn’t take much coaxing to accept – and soon I was leaning against his shoulder; sighing contently.  
A small snore came from the back seat; and I looked over my shoulder – smiling at the sight of the 6’4 man sleeping like a baby behind us.  
Dean glanced down at me, and licked his lower lip.  
“You know, he’s out cold…”, he muttered quietly.  
I looked questioningly at him, as he raised a brow at me. Only then did I realize what he was implying.  
“No! Not happening”, I said pointedly.  
Dean pouted playfully.  
“We could be really quiet…”, he whispered.  
I pulled back from his grasp, and chuckled.  
“Forget it”, I grunted.  
“Lou…”.  
“The lady said no!”, Sam snarled from the back seat.

Dean cleared his throat embarrassedly, and I squeezed his thigh gently, before winking at him. He smiled crookedly, and stroked his index finger down my jaw.

“How far are we from Sioux Falls?”, Sam yawned.  
“About two hours out. You can still get some shuteye”, I said; looking back at him.  
He raised a brow at the back of his brothers head.  
“Not taking that chance”, he muttered. He grabbed the thermos of coffee, and poured himself a cup, downing it in one go. “Cold”, he frowned.  
“Want me to make a stop?”, Dean said.  
“No, just turn on some music”, Sam groaned; and tried to stretch his long legs out.

I searched the glove compartment for a good tape, and smiled brightly when I stumbled across one labeled Lou. I looked Dean with a warm pouting smile.  
“Not that one!”, he said, and tried to snatch it from me. I smacked his hand away, and slid it into the radio.

“Lying in your arms, so close together…”.

Sam chuckled from the back seat.  
“Shut it”, Dean growled. I smiled at him, and caught him looking at me from the corner of his eye; a warm smirk ghosting his face.  
“Made a mistake, when I let you go, baby. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do”, I whispered along to the song.  
The next song was Landslide, by Fleetwood Mac.  
“How much time did you spend on this?”, I muttered.  
Dean didn’t answer, but I saw his cheeks redden.  
“He was on lockdown for three days”, Sam smirked.  
“I will turn this car around!”, Dean growled.  
I shook my head.  
“Behave… both of you”, I said. Sam cleared his throat, and looked out the window; stifling a grin.

When we finally arrived outside Sioux Falls PD, we’d gone through the tape three times – listening to the greatest hits of Lou and Dean.  
It included Ramones’ version of Spiderman; Ozzy Osbourne’s Crazy Train; Bon Jovi’s Bad Medicine; AC/DC’s It’s a Long Way to the Top – during which Dean muttered something about a girl he once knew, who’d flashed Angus Young at a concert – and finally, for some reason, Cherry Pie by Warrant.

Jody looked up from some papers on her desk, when we entered the station.  
“Miss Timberlake…”, she muttered with a half-smile. “You owe me 100 bucks for that motel bill you skipped out on”. I gave my friend a warm hug.  
Dean sent me a look.  
“Timberlake?”, he grunted.  
“Save it, John Bonham”, she grunted, before pulling him in for a hug. She patted Sam’s cheek after hugging him. “You look like death run over. What’s wrong?”.  
“Been working… Not getting much sleep”.  
Jody raised her brows.  
“You need to take better care of yourselves”, she said; before putting her fingertips against the bandage on my neck. “All of you!”, she grunted.

“The girl”, I said, cutting to the chase. “She was found under the bridge”.  
“Yeah”, the sheriff frowned. “Icy cold. Three days after being crowned prom queen”.  
“Poor girl”, I muttered. “She’s not the first prom queen to go out the same way, though, is she?”.  
“Well, you have the records. Weren’t they all?”, she asked.  
“No… Only some of them”, I said.

An officer looked in our direction; frowning.  
“You three should go… somewhere else”, Jody said. “Ghosty stuff isn’t a good topic here”.  
“We’ll set up at a motel. Let you know where we’re at”, Dean said.  
“You’re welcome to use my house…”, Jody offered.  
“That nosy neighbor of yours gonna be good with that?”, I smirked; remembering Mrs. Boone, who’d shown up at all hours of the day, when she found out Jody had me crashing on her couch.  
“Good point”, she smiled. “But pick a different motel. The 6 is pissed at you”, she said, cocking a brow at me.  
“Right…”, I winced. “See you later?”.  
Jody nodded, and waved us away; suddenly looking angry.  
“I told you!”, she said loudly. “We have no comments for the media as of now!”.  
“Sorry, sheriff”, Dean smiled. “We’ll be on our way”.

We got back in the Impala, and made our way to a motel just outside town.  
Dean was pouting when he came back from the front desk.  
“They only have one room”, he grunted; and handed Sam the key. His brother just shook his head, and went to unlock the door. “So much for privacy”, Dean muttered to me.  
“We’re here to work”, I retorted. He looked at me in almost anguish.  
“Lou…”, he groaned.  
I intertwined my fingers with his, and kissed his stubbly cheek.  
“Dead girl. Ghosts. Work”, I said. “Move the car”.  
“You move the car”, he frowned.  
“Ok!”, I smiled; longing to get my hands on the Impala.  
Deans eyes widened.  
“Wait, no. Scratch that. You just… go to the room”. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to our temporary accommodations.

A few minutes later, Sam was draped across one of the beds in our shared room. Dean came in with his and my bag.  
“Dude, you look like crap. We can go check out that bridge later”, he said. “Get some sleep”.  
“Actually, I was gonna go that”, I said. “You’re welcome to join”. I smirked at the frowning older brother.  
“You were going to go… alone?”, he said.  
“Not if you’re coming with”, I shrugged.  
He muttered something below his breath.  
“Fine, let’s go. You good with this, Sam?”. Sam wasn’t answering. He was out cold.

\---

About an hour later, Dean and I were scouting the area around where the last girl had been found. Dean was just hanging up on Jody, when he came over to join me, where I was crouching over a patch of grass that seemed to have suffered from frost bite.  
“Jody’s meeting up with Sam at the motel in a few”.  
“Huh…”, I muttered. “EMF? I don’t have one”.  
Dean handed me his own.  
“Of course you don’t…”, he grunted.  
“Dean…”, I warned. He sighed, and watched as I turned on the meter. It instantly reacted slightly, though not as it would, had there been a spirit present at the moment. This was residue.  
“Good. You found out it’s a ghost. Now what?”.  
“You tell me, Mr. Hunter Man…”, I jeered. “You’re the expert”.  
“No, please. Be my guest. You seem to have this thing down”.

I stood up.  
“I’m going up to the bridge. No one’s reported seeing the ghost this time around. It’s all out of wack”.  
“Ok, let’s go”, Dean said, and reached for my hand. I walked ahead of him before he could grab it. “What?”, he asked.  
“You’re being a jerk, Dean”, I sneered. “I’m trying to do my job here, but it’s really hard, when you keep riding my ass on everything I say and do”.  
His gaze softened.  
“I’m sorry”, he muttered. “You’re right. Let’s try to figure this thing out”.  
“Yeah?”, I asked.  
He nodded.  
“Yeah. Do your job. Tell me how I can help”, he tried with a crooked smile. It was almost endearing.  
“I want to scan the bridge. See if there are any spirits around”, I sighed. “After that, I want to check out the lover’s lane”. Dean’s face lit up. “For ghosts, you horn-dog!”, I chuckled.  
“Oh”, he grumbled. “Fine”.

The bridge didn’t give away any readings for spirits; confusing me even further.  
Dean took off his jacket, and threw it into the car.  
“Kind of hot for April”, he grunted.  
“Yeah”, I agreed. “That girl still died from hypothermia, though. It has to be connected to that spirit. But she died in early May. So why freeze to death? And why are the dates suddenly different?”.  
Dean shrugged.  
“You’re the brains in this operation. I’m just the brawns”, he smiled.  
I walked over to him, and patted his chest.  
“You do a great job of that”, I smirked. “Come on. Take me to lover’s lane, stud”.

The sun was beginning to set as Dean parked the Impala a few miles away from the bridge. Markings on the ground showed that this was a place many cars parked; when the people in them were searching for some privacy. There were trees around, making it possible for a couple to go about their business, without being spotted.  
I got out of the car, and scanned the area. Nothing. I frowned.  
“This brings me back”, Dean smirked.  
“To what?”, I asked, searching the ground for any trace of something that shouldn’t be there.  
He swallowed hard.  
“Uhm… Susan…”, he muttered; leaning against the Impala.  
“Farrow?”, I chuckled.  
He cleared his throat.  
“You remembered”, he said. “Yeah… Took her to another lover’s lane after prom”.  
I nodded and laughed.

I continued scanning the area around the car. Suddenly, Deans arms snaked around my waist; and he pressed himself against me.  
“It brings me back somewhere else as well”, he breathed, and kissed the top of my head.  
“Where’s that?”, I croaked, trying to focus on my task.  
“You… me… backseat”. He brushed my hair away from the back of my neck, and nibbled at my neck – sending waves of warmth to my core.  
“I’m trying to work”, I squeaked quietly.  
“There’s nothing here. Just us”, Dean whispered into my ear. “Come on… We have to share a room with my brother. Can’t we take a break, and just…”. He ran his finger across my jaw.  
“I guess…”, I breathed.

I turned around, and Dean pressed his lips to mine. As I parted my lips, and he gained entry to my mouth -brushing his tongue against mine – I was a whimpering mess.  
Dean scanned the area for company – and happy that we were, indeed, alone – he suddenly bent down, and threw me over his shoulder; and carried me back to the Impala.  
“Dean!”, I yelped. “Put me down”.  
He smacked my butt, and put me down; grabbing the EMF-meter from my hand, and throwing it through the open window, on the front seat.  
He opened the door to the back seat for me, and I got inside. Suddenly, I was flipped on my back, and Dean slammed the door behind him – crawling up to place himself between my legs.

I tugged at his t-shirt, and he pulled it off; letting me run my nails down his chest.  
“Lou”, he rasped. “Careful. I’ve been thinking about this all day. Don’t finish it before its even started”.  
“I knew I had you back in that gym”, I smirked.  
Dean’s pupils blew in remembrance.  
“Yeah”, he admitted; before pressing his lips against mine again.

Our tongues battled for dominance, and we made out like two teenagers. Pushing myself into a seated position, I quickly shed the layers on my torso, until I was left in my bra.  
Dean pulled down the cup from my right breast, and sucked my nipple into his mouth, making me gasp loudly.  
Frantically, I went for his belt; unbuckling it with shaking hands.  
“Foreplay?”, Dean grunted.  
“Skip it!”, I growled, and opened my own jeans, and pulling them down over my bottom. I kicked off one boot, and got my leg free, so I could pull down my panties as well; and my already glistening folds met the evening air.  
Dean ran a finger between my labia, and entered me slightly.

My eyes widened.  
“Wait!”, I cried out.  
“What?”, Dean asked in a startled voice. I pushed him off me, and leant over the back rest, reaching for the ignition, turning the key so the radio began playing.  
“She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman I had ever seen…”, Brian Johnson began singing.  
“Oh, baby”, Dean grinned. With a firm grab of my hips, he pulled me back onto the backseat; and pulled down his jeans – freeing himself.  
I grabbed his erection, and guided it towards my entrance. Dean pushed into me with a strangled groan; and instantly began moving on top of me.  
I locked my leg around his hip, and rolled my hips to meet his movements.

The Impala’s mufflers got a run for their money, as the entire car was moving with us. We simultaneously kissed and laughed from the rocking of the vehicle.  
It wasn’t long before I noticed Deans face change into a more strained expression.  
“It’s ok”, I panted. “You can…”.  
“No”, he shook his head. “Not yet. You… oh, wow… you first”.  
I grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him deeply; before tilting my hips, making him stroke against the sensitive spot inside me. The strain on my back was uncomfortable, and when Dean saw my facial expression, he put his hand behind me, and pulled me up to straddle him.  
He leaned against the backrest, and I moved up and down on him; feeling him fill every inch of me. He put his thumb against my nub, and stroked it; while simultaneously massaging my left breast.

The fire in my belly was building, and before long, I saw white; and my walls clenched around his hardness. I came with a raspy moan, and Dean followed me soon after.  
I collapsed against his chest, and chuckled.  
“Wow…”, I grinned.  
“Uh huh”, Dean agreed. He put his hands on either side of my face, and kissed me gently.

Suddenly I heard a buzzing. Dean pulled back – his lips still puckered.  
“What’s that?”, I whispered.  
Dean patted my thighs to get off him, and I moved, letting him lean over to the front seat, and pick up the EMF. All the lights where blaring, and we looked at each other in wonder.

We quickly got cleaned up and dressed, and both got out of the car. The EMF-meter quieted down gradually, before going black again.  
“What the hell was that?”, I said.  
“I don’t know”, Dean frowned. “But we should get back to the motel”.  
I nodded, and we got back in the car.

As we neared the bridge, a thought struck me.  
“Prom…”, I muttered.  
“What?”, Dean asked.  
“The girl who died this time. She was prom queen. Three others were crowned queen as well”.  
Dean pondered my words.  
“You think the ghost has it out for prom queens?”.  
“No”, I said. “Not all of the victims were crowned. But they disappeared around prom night”. I slammed my palm against my forehead. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!”.  
Dean smiled.  
“You’re thinking of it now. It’s good work”.  
I chuckled.  
“Are you saying atta girl?”, I asked.  
“Something like that”, he shrugged, and squeezed my knee.

As we drove over the bridge, I picked up the EMP-meter, and turned it on.  
The sun was all the way down, and the bridge wasn’t lit up by anything, but the headlights of the Impala.  
Suddenly, a jolt went through my body, as the radio turned itself on; not playing the tape inserted – but instead letting a soft female voice begin a melancholic tune.  
“The night is like a lovely tune. Beware my foolish heart. How white the ever-constant moon. Take care my foolish heart”.  
The EMP-meter’s lights blared, and it began buzzing fiercely.  
“What’s happening?”, I muttered.  
“What kind of ghost messes with a man’s tunes?”, Dean growled.  
“Your lips are much too close to mine. Beware my foolish heart. But should our eager lips combine. Then let the fire start”.

“Dean!”, I yelled.  
He slammed the brakes, just as a young woman in a pink dress appeared in front of us. She was walking in the same direction as we were driving; barefoot, carrying her shoes, and her hair was tussled. Her whole body was shaking, as if she was freezing.  
“That’s her”, I croaked.

The young woman didn’t seem to notice us.  
Dean sprang out of the car.  
“Hey!”, he yelled after her. She didn’t respond. “Miss?”.  
“She can’t hear you… she’s just a reflection”, I breathed, and got out to join him.   
“No, stay in the car!”, Dean growled.

I walked towards the reflection, when suddenly she turned around, and looked straight at me. Her makeup was smudged, and her mascara had been running. The radio continued playing the soft melody.  
“For this time it isn't fascination. Or a dream that will fade and fall apart. It's love, this time it's love. My foolish heart”. The girl mouthed along to the music.

An intense chill went through me, and I blinked. She was gone. The radio turned itself off.  
I was as frozen in place.  
“She was crying”, I whispered. Dean grabbed my arm.  
“Come on, Lou”, he muttered. “We need to get out of here”.  
I nodded, and rubbed my arms, entering the car again.

\---

Back at the motel, Sam had been joined by Jody, and they were bent over the papers from my box.  
“You find anything at the bridge?”, Sam asked. He was finally looking well rested; and apparently, he was well fed as well – I could tell from the open containers of Tupperware, I recognized as Jody’s.  
“Yeah, a friggin’ ghost”, Dean said. “We saw her. And she messed with my radio!”.  
I stumbled over to sit down.  
“Whiskey”, I croaked. I felt an intense chill throughout my body. I’d never been that close to a ghost before; having mostly seen them at a distance.

Dean poured me a drink, and I downed it.  
“You saw her?”, Sam asked. “The white lady?”.  
“No, I think she’s just a reflection… I don’t know, I’m… That was insane!”.  
Dean furrowed his brow at me.  
“I’d say you look like you’ve seen a ghost, but that would be redundant”, he muttered. “What was her name again?”.  
Jodie pulled out an old death record.  
“Annie Jones. 18 years old at the time of death”, she said. I looked at the picture of the young woman; Dean leaning in to look over my shoulder.  
“That was her”, he said. He read the record Jodie handed him. “But she was cremated…”.  
“There must be something out there of hers left”, Sam said.

I got up, and went over to my bag, grabbing a cardigan to put over my tank-top and flannel.  
“You ok, Lulu?”, Jody frowned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit shook up”, I smiled, and sat back down. “Did you make any connection to high school proms, from the papers?”.  
Sam smiled.  
“Now you mention it; yeah”, he said. “All the victims disappeared on prom night, or just after”.  
Jody narrowed her eyes.  
“The shift in dates make sense now”, she muttered. “Sioux Falls High has had the prom around the same date every year forever… Until this year”.  
“What happened?”, Dean asked, as he was heading for the deliciously smelling Tupperware. “Chicken!”, he grinned, and grabbed a leg.  
“I’m not sure”, Jody said. “Something about the gymnasium being rented out for some event or other, on the usual date. They decided to advance the date of the prom. Local rich guy, Mason, is celebrating his wife’s 80’th, by recreating their prom night”.  
“Confusing the hell out of the ghost in the process, so she wasn’t seen until after the victim was found”, Dean said, his mouth full. I handed him a napkin.

Sam ran a hand over his face.  
“About that…”, he began, before Jody interrupted him.  
“The girl who was found the other day didn’t die from hypothermia. She had a diabetic seizure”, she said. “Coroner confirmed it about an hour ago”.  
“So no victim this year?”, I asked. I rubbed my hands together. “Could you close the window?”, I asked Dean.  
“It’s not open”, he muttered.  
“I am thoroughly confused”, I said. “And tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?”.  
“Go ahead”, Sam smiled.

I got up and passed Dean.  
“We can take the other bed”, he muttered. I patted his chest.  
“You’re on the couch, Fabio”, I smiled. “We’re working”.  
“Come on!”, he complained.  
“You had yours”, I whispered; and went over to lay down on the bed furthest from the door.

I heard the other three muttering quietly, before I dozed off.  
It must have been a few hours later, when I felt the bed dip, and Dean putting his arms around me. I was about to croak at him to go to the couch, but the room felt chilly; and his warmth was welcome.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu, with the help of the Winchesters and Jody Mills, is finishing up one of Bobby’s old cases – where young women have been dying from hypothermia during the springtime.  
> After giving in to a moment of weakness in the back seat of the Impala, Dean and Lulu see the apparition of a crying woman on a bridge. They may have started something dangerous.

“Lulu?”, someone was whispering. I felt a hand on my shoulder, rustling me awake. “Hey. You’ve been sleeping for 12 hours”.  
I opened my eyes, and saw Sam standing over me.  
“What?”, I rasped.  
“You’ve been out!”, he smiled. “Dean’s got a lead on the boyfriend of the girl who died last year. We should go talk to him”.  
“Where is he?”, I asked; and yawned.  
“Dean?”, Sam asked. “Getting breakfast. Or lunch more like. It’s noon”.

I sat up in the bed, noticing that I was covered in the blankets from both the beds.  
“You were shivering”, Sam said. “I turned off the AC. Coffee?”.  
“Yeah”, I smiled, and got out of the bed, pulling one of the blankets with me.  
My friend handed me a warm mug, and I began drinking.  
“Careful! It’s scorching”, Sam said. I swallowed the hot liquid.  
“No, it’s fine”, I said. He grimaced at me.  
“Ok…”, he muttered.

The door opened, and Dean stepped inside; wearing only a t-shirt.  
“It’s sweltering out there!”, he said, and put down a large paper bag on the table; before walking over to me. “Hey, sleeping beauty”, he smiled, before kissing my forehead. “You’re still cold?”.  
He put the back of his hand to my forehead.  
I frowned.  
“Yeah. Close the door! You’re letting out the heat”, I grunted. Sam closed the door behind his brother.  
“It’s 85 degrees”, Dean grunted.

I shook my head, and went to sit by the table, opening the bag of food. Poppers and ranch. I smiled at my paramour. He shrugged smugly.  
“Did you figure anything out last night?”, I asked, and dipped one of the delicious little peppers in some dressing.  
“Not much”, Sam said, and joined me by the table, opening his computer. “All the girls were at lover’s lane with their dates. At some point, they get out of the cars, never to be seen alive again”.  
“And the boyfriends?”, Dean asked; trying not to focus on my lips, as I licked my fingers after having slipped the popper into my mouth. I rolled my eyes at him.  
“They were all cleared of any charges. There was no evidence of foul play”, I said.  
“You really read up on this”, Dean smirked.  
“Surprised?”, I challenged.  
“At this point, I don’t think you could surprise me if you tried”, he chuckled.

Sam scratched his chin.  
“But why these girls?”, he asked. “Loads of couples go up to lover’s lane at the end of a date, or even prom”.  
“I haven’t been able to make a connection”, I admitted. “I need a hot shower”, I said, and got up; grabbing my things.  
“Are you sure you’re up for this interview?”, Dean asked worriedly. “You don’t look so good”.  
“I’m fine”, I sighed. “I want to finish this case”. He nodded, but kept his eyes on me until I closed the door to the bathroom behind me.

I turned on the warm water, and undressed; getting under the shower. The droplets seemed to almost vaporize as they hit my skin, and I had goosebumps.  
I rubbed my shoulders and legs fiercely, trying to get some heat into my body; to no avail. Giving up, I got out of the shower, and began dressing in clean clothes.

Stepping back into the room in a pair of leggings and a t-shirt; and with a towel round my hair, I sprang for my bag; grabbing two pairs of socks, and my extra pair of jeans – putting them on over my leggings. I slipped on both pairs of socks; and removed the towel from my hair – feeling like a bucket of ice-water was poured over me, when my locks hit my shoulders.  
“Holy crap, that’s cold”, I shivered.  
Sam and Dean were staring at me from their seats at the table. I would have shrugged, but the muscles in my shoulders where much to tense for the motion.

I put on my flannel, and put my cardigan over it. Finally grabbing my jacket, and zipping it all the way up, I was ready.  
“Let’s go”, I smiled.

\---

We met up with the young man who’d been at lover’s lane with the girl who died the year before, at a diner.  
“So, what happened, Will?”, I asked. “Tiffany just disappeared?”.  
The teenager shrugged.  
“It’s like I told the police”, he said quietly. “We were just… making out and stuff, in the back seat. When we got out to get back in front, so I could drive her home; Tiff was just gone”.  
I held my hands around a large mug of cocoa. Dean was fanning himself with a menu card, and I frowned at him, when the chilly air hit me.

“She didn’t say anything? You didn’t hear any screaming or fighting?”, Sam asked.  
“No…”, Will said. “I looked around for her; called out her name… but nothing. I thought maybe she’d decided to walk home. So I left”.  
“What a gentleman”, Dean smirked.  
“Hey, I tried!”, Will said. “I wouldn’t just ditch someone after we’d…”.  
“After you’d what?”, I asked, and took a sip from my mug – feeling the hot liquid travelling down my throat, not warming me.

Will blushed.  
“It was… kind of my first time… you know?”.  
“Oh… Oh!”, Dean said. “You two were… putting the mufflers to work”, he smirked.  
Will smiled embarrassedly.  
“Yeah”. He sighed. “Look, I have work in 15 minutes. I need to go”.  
He said his goodbyes, and left the diner.

I was sitting deep in thought, when suddenly the room grew blurry, and I tilted forwards.  
“Lou!”, Dean cried out; and caught my head just before it slammed into the table. “Let’s get out of here”.  
He grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the booth. Sam dropped a 20 on the table, and the brothers each grabbed one of my arms, supporting my weight so I could walk.

I was put in the backseat of the Impala. Dean put his hands on my cheeks, and looked into my eyes.  
“Something’s wrong with you”, he said.  
“It’s probably just a fever”, I muttered.  
“You’re freezing cold!”, he groaned. “Sam. Hospital”.  
Sam grabbed the keys from him, and got behind the wheel, as Dean sat in the back with me.  
“I don’t need the hospital”, I grunted. “I’m fine”.  
“No discussions. We’re going”, Dean declared.  
“No!”, I snarled. “Just take me back to the motel”. I sent Dean an angry look. “You got your way. I’ll be researching, while you take care of the ghost… I will literally climb out of a window before you even get a doctor to look at me!”.  
Dean sighed in defeat.  
“Fine. Motel”.

Once back, Dean grabbed every blanket he could find, and wrapped me up on the bed. He put his arms around the large bundle that was now me; and began rubbing his hands up and down.  
“Not in front of your brother”, I smirked.  
Dean didn’t answer.

Sam came over to the bed with some of the death records; splaying them out in front of us.  
“I just remembered something. It didn’t seem important at the time, but after what Will told us…”, he said. “Ever since the 80’s these cases have been treated as possible assaults”.  
“And?”, I asked; reaching for a record from 86.  
“All the victims showed signs of having had… sex… before they died”.  
Dean shrugged.  
“People bonk all the time”, he muttered. “And they’d just been on lover’s lane”.  
“Not every girl puts out just because some guy brings her to a pretty place in his car”, I grumbled.

Suddenly a light switched on in my head; and I looked Dean square in the face. It took him a second to realize what I had.  
“Oh… crap”.  
Sam looked between us – first confusedly – before he winced.  
“You guys… Seriously?”, he groaned. “We’re supposed to be working a case here!”.  
I chewed my lip.  
“It was… just kind of…”, I began.  
“Too good an opportunity to pass up”, Dean said with a crooked smile.  
Sam bored his fingers into his temples, as if he’d suddenly gotten a serious headache.  
“Lulu is this years victim!”, he exclaimed.  
“Oops?”, I muttered. “So, I’m dying from…”.  
“Hypothermia”, Sam grunted.  
Dean straightened his back, and pulled me closer.  
“That’s not happening”, he declared.  
A sudden wave of dizziness hit me.  
“I need to lie down”, I whispered; and leant back against the pillows.

Sam sprang to his computer, and started frantically typing.  
“Hypothermia… shivering; confusion; unconsciousness… We need to keep her awake”.  
“We’ve been here before”, I chuckled.  
“This isn’t funny”, Dean grunted.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m dying!”, I snarled.

He puffed up the pillows behind me so I could stay seated, and went over to turn on the kettle.  
“So, we keep her warm”, he said. “Turn on the heat in this already sweltering hell-hole; and she’ll be fine”, he growled.  
“We need to end whatever this is, so it doesn’t happen again”, I said.  
“You’re not doing anything, sweetheart”, Dean grunted. “You’re keeping your ass on that bed; and we’re making this place into a sweat lodge”.  
“That’s not gonna be enough”, Sam said.

“Can you check the weather the days around when Annie died?”, I croaked.  
Sam typed on the keyboard.  
“Freak snow storm”, he muttered. “In the spring”.  
“So, now we know why Annie died. We don’t know why all these other girls did”, Dean said, pouring hot water over a bag of tea. He handed me the cup, and I put my palms around it. My body was almost shaking.  
“Maybe we do…”, I said. “At least you should”.  
“What do you mean?”  
I raised a brow at him.  
“That ghost sickness thing you went through?”, I muttered, and sipped from the scorching tea. “Bobby wrote about it”.  
Dean shook his head.  
“That was completely different. That was fear. Not cold”, he said. “And that cat was scary!”.

“She might be right”, Sam said. “Annie died from hypothermia, probably after having had…”. He didn’t finish.  
“You can say sex, Sam”, I smiled. “It’s a perfectly healthy act, as long as you’re safe about it”. Dean suddenly looked at me with a startled expression. “The pill”, I muttered. He sighed in relief; and I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Now you’re going through the process of freezing to death. Like she did”.  
“So I caught a freezing STD”, I said, and sipped at my tea again. It wasn’t warming me up. “Awesome”.

“We need to put Annie to rest”, Dean said.  
“She was cremated”, Sam said. “No bones to burn… She must be clinging on to something else”  
I put the mug on the bedside table.  
“Let’s find her date”, I said.  
“You can’t go”, Dean said.  
I shrugged off the blankets.  
“None of this is helping. I can’t get warm no matter what I do”, I croaked. “I want to finish this… Let’s go down to the school; find some old yearbooks or something. There must be something there that can tell us who Annie went to prom with”.

“Lou…”, Dean pleaded.  
I looked at him with as much warmth as I could muster.  
“Did you see her face?”, I asked.  
“Not really… She looked at you”, he replied.  
“Yeah, she did. And she’d been crying, Dean”, I said. “Whatever she went through that night… She was upset, and walking through a snowstorm barefoot, in nothing but her pretty dress”. I sighed. “I don’t think she’s angry or vengeful. I just think she’s deeply heartbroken for some reason”.

I got up from the bed, rubbed my arms; and went towards the door.  
“Let’s help her”, I whispered.  
Dean clenched his jaw, and grabbed a blanket; wrapping it around me.

\---

A call to Jody gained us access to the files of the high school – and a verbal ass-whooping from the sheriff herself, once she heard about me. Too tired to walk, I waited in the car, as Sam and Dean went inside to find what we needed.  
I was dozing off in the back seat; when a sudden pain hit my fingers. I looked at my hands, and noticed the skin around my nails swelling and turning a purplish-blue shade. I looked in the rearview mirror, and saw that my lips where becoming blue as well.

Arriving back at the car, with a yearbook Dean had most likely flirted his way into being allowed to take with him; he looked me over.  
“Frost bite”, I whispered. “Did you get anything?”.  
He and Sam got into the front seat, and he handed me the book; opened to the page showing pictures from the prom.  
A black and white picture showed Annie standing next to a grinning, handsome young man, with slicked back hair.  
“Prom King, Lester Fallon 18, and his Queen, Annie Jones 18”.  
Another picture bellow it showed a less than smiling girl in a darker dress, standing next to a young man in horn rimmed glasses.  
“Runners up, Jerry Mason 18, and Sarah Pole 17”.

“Lester will be, what... 81 by now?”, I asked.  
“Sounds about right”, Sam said. “If he was alive”.  
Let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Great… just… friggin’ perfect!”, I snarled. “What happened?”.  
“Korea… Lester enlisted just after graduation”, Dean grunted. “Didn’t make it”.  
“So, what about family? Friends? Someone must know what happened that night!”, I croaked.

Sam frowned.  
“80’th birthday, Jody said”, he muttered.  
“What are you thinking?”, Dean said.  
“Jody talked about some rich guy recreating prom for his wife’s 80’th, right? Wasn’t his name Mason?”.  
My eyes widened.  
“Like the runner up king!”, I cried out. “They were there!”.  
“Find an address!”, Dean growled; and started the car – speeding out of the lot.

15 minutes later we were standing in front of an impressive looking house. Dean was holding me upright; his arm around my waist.  
Sam rang the doorbell, and a woman dressed in a maid’s outfit opened.  
“Yes?”, she said quietly.  
“Hello. We’re with the local newspaper”, Sam smiled. “We heard about this wonderful event coming up, celebrating Mrs. Mason’s birthday; and we’d love to be able to interview him about it”.  
“Karen, who is it?”, a female voice called from inside.  
“Journalists, ma’am”, the maid called back. “Here about the party?”.  
An elderly woman who carried herself like an old Hollywood starlet came out into the impressive hallway.  
“Please”, she smiled. “Come in!”.

Walking past a grand staircase, we were led into a large living room with plush furniture.  
Gesturing for us to sit down, the smiling woman sat herself on another couch in front of the large fireplace. A fire was roaring in it, and I relished in the heat, even though it did nothing to warm me up.

“Mrs. Mason, thank you so much for taking the time to talk to us”, Sam smiled brightly.  
“Please, call me Sarah”, the woman smiled. Sarah Pole, I thought. “Please pardon the fire; I am struggling with keeping warm. Must be the age”, Sarah smiled. She was dressed in a nice pastel suit, and her hair was done expertly. “You’re… reporters?”.  
“Yes”, Dean smiled. “I’m John Bonham, and these are my co-writers on this piece – Billy Gibbons and…”. He came short at naming me.  
“Nicole Carter”, I smiled. He raised a brow at me.

“Lovely to meet you all. How can I help you… Oh, just a second”, Sarah said. “Karen! Get us some refreshments!”.  
Sam cleared his throat.  
“Yes, we heard about this celebration coming up. Your 80’th?”.  
“Please”, Sarah smirked. “A lady doesn’t divulge her age… But yes. My Jerry is throwing me a prom-themed party, to make up for the fiasco that was the original one”.  
“A fiasco?”, I asked; as Karen slipped in to the room, with steaming cups of coffee, a sour expression on her face.  
Darkness ghosted Sarah’s face.  
“Yes well… I was supposed to win prom queen that year. But I was robbed”, she said, and sipped from her cup. “Karen! What did I tell you about the nice china? It’s for special company only!”. She looked at the three of us. “Yes, I’m sorry, but this china was sent all the way from Italy. Please be careful with it”.  
“Oh, we will, ma’am”, Dean smiled at the old woman; before gingerly lifting his cup to his lips.  
“I told you; Sarah!”, she smiled flirtatiously. She liked handsome men; that much was clear.

Putting down her cup, she smacked her lips.  
“Jerry was my date for the prom in 1950. I was supposed to have gone with another boy, Lester; but he was nabbed up by a girl from his history class. Annie”. She almost sneered the name.  
“The prom queen who then passed away?”, I said.  
Sarah shrugged.  
“Yes, I believe that’s right. Terrible ordeal, really”. She sighed. “Now, the party. The plan is that I will be wearing my dress from the night – of course altered”, she smiled.  
“Of course”, Dean smiled. “Though I’m sure not much has to be altered”. Flirting with the old bat, Dean? Really?, I thought to myself.  
“Oh, you”, Sarah giggled, and waved him off. “There’s going to be a large ice sculpture; and a big band, that’s going to play the kings and queens song from that night”. She began humming. “The night is like a lovely tune. Beware my foolish heart. How white the ever-constant moon. Take care my foolish heart…”.  
Dean and I looked at each other for a second; and I swallowed hard. Sarah continued.  
“Jerry even got a snow machine to recreate the storm outside!”.

“Yes, the storm!”, Sam said. “That must have been terrifying”.  
Sarah shrugged.  
“The car still made it to lover’s lane at the end of the night”, she smirked.  
“Oh… really”, Dean smiled; wiggling his brows. “Jerry must have had some good wheels”.  
Sarah leaned in conspiratorially.  
“Actually, I didn’t go with him there”, she snickered. “Someone spiked the punch, and he got sick just after the crowning of the king and queen”.

I raised my brows.  
“Just between us girls… who did you go with?”, I smiled.  
The old woman straightened her back, and looked smugly at me.  
“Well, Annie stole my crown… so I stole her date”.  
I had to fight the urge to throw her expensive china straight at her snooty face. I felt Dean’s hand on my back; grabbing a hold of my jacket, so I’d stay seated.  
“Oh…!”, I said; smiling as brightly as I could. “You really got your revenge there, huh?”.  
Sarah nodded.  
“Didn’t make much of a difference though. Lester enlisted just after graduation, and our romance ended as quickly as it had begun”, she sighed. “I heard Lester died in the war, and I married Jerry a year later – while he was in school to become a doctor. And the rest, as they say, is history”.

A chill ran down my spine – a mix of the sickness in my body, and my heart breaking for Annie.  
“Annie”, Sam said.  
“What about her?”, Sarah snapped.  
“Well, we want to get the full story”, Sam smiled. “And she is a part of it, seeing as she was crowned queen back then”.  
“Well, this time I will be wearing the crown”, Sarah said.  
“Yes, but; what happened to her?”, Dean asked.  
“You already know. She died”, Sarah grunted. “Something about freezing to death. Stupid girl… she’d borrowed her sisters coat, and left it in Lester’s car. Can you believe, she heard I’d left with him to lover’s lane; and walked all the way there – catching us in the act!”. Sarah’s overly rouged cheeks blushed. “She just stood there – watching – dropped the crown in the snow, and walked away. My goodness… Not very bright, that one”.

I jolted at a severe spout of shivers.  
“Are you all right, young lady?”, Sarah asked. “Would you like to sit closer to the fire? Come here, sit next to me”.  
I might rip your face off, if I do, I thought.  
“No, thank you. I’m fine”, I smiled. “Where’s the crown now?”.  
“I have it right here! No reason for it to go to waste”, Sarah smiled, and stood up; walking over to the fireplace, and taking down a large ornate box. She placed it on the coffee table, and opened it; taking a metal tiara from it. “Still as sparkly as the day it was supposed to be placed on my head”.  
“May I see it?”, I asked. Sarah narrowed her eyes at me.  
“Careful”, she said; and handed the crown to me.

The metal was cold as ice; almost burning itself into my fingers. I quickly handed it back, and Sarah put it back in the box.

“I think we have everything”, Dean muttered.  
“But I didn’t even show you the sash I’ll be wearing!”, Sarah pouted.  
“Really, we’re good”, Sam insisted. “We have to go. Deadline and all”.  
We all stood up, and moved towards the door.  
“Wait!”, Sarah called after us. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper; and walked up to Dean – getting close enough for him to actually seem uncomfortable. “If there’s anything – and I mean anything – I can help you with… Give me a call”. She winked at the smiling hunter, and pressed the paper into his hand.

We slipped out of the house as fast as we could. Once back in the car, I was heaving for breath.  
“What an absolute…”, I began.  
“Bitch”, Sam said. “Yeah”.  
“It’s all her fault!”, I snarled. “Annie saw her with Lester; and now, every time prom comes up, she’s scouting lover’s lane for girls to take out her anger on. To show Sarah what she did to her”.  
Dean looked back at me from the front seat.  
“This does mean she’s vengeful though”, he said. “Even though I feel bad for the poor girl”.

“We need that crown”, I said. “I don’t know if some of Annie’s hair is caught in it, or if she’s simply bound her spirit to it… But I think that’s the way to put her to rest”.  
“And to save you”, Dean said, his eyes wary. He stroked my cheek. His touch made me wince in pain; my skin was so sore.  
“You thinking a breaking and entering?”, Sam asked.  
“Did you see the security? They have that place rigged up like Fort Knox”, Dean said.  
“I didn’t see anything”, I muttered.  
“Of course you didn’t”, Dean snapped. I parted my lips; and he met my pained eyes. “Sorry… It’s something you learn once you’ve been in the business as long as we have. You’ll get the hang of it”.

“So, what do we do?”, I sighed. “I’m fighting a loosing battle here, guys”.  
“What about the maid?”, Dean said. “She didn’t seem overly happy with her boss”.  
“You noticed that?”, I asked.  
“Baby, I notice every woman in a room”, he smirked. “It’s how I… I’m gonna stop talking now”.  
“That’s probably best”, I nodded. “But I can’t say I blame her. I was ready to go down for euthanasia of a geriatric woman back there”.

Sam looked back at me.  
“You stopped shivering”, he muttered.  
“That’s good”, Dean said.  
“It’s really not”, Sam said. “Lulu’s body is giving in. The next stage is loss of consciousness”.  
Dean tensed up.  
“Call Jody. We need a Lulu-sitter, while we get that crown”.

\---

I was bundled up in blankets again; this time on a couch in the home of the Sioux Falls sheriff.  
“Why can’t you guys just keep it in your pants?”, she growled at me.  
“Yeah, Sam already yelled at us”, I groaned. The guys were readying shotguns with salt rounds at the dinner table; and I was drinking chicken soup from a bowl. “We didn’t know, Jody… and… look at him”.  
The heatwave had made Dean shed his shirt again, and his t-shirt was clinging to his body.  
Jody raised a brow at me.  
“Really?”, she grunted. “He’s a grungy Ken doll”.  
“He’s… It’s really good!”, I giggled.  
She rolled her eyes.  
“It’s like dealing with teenagers”.

“We’re ready to go”, Dean said, stepping into the room; shotgun in his hands. I couldn’t help but bite my lip at the sight – but instantly stopped, when it started hurting, due to my almost frozen lips. “Are you two gonna be ok?”.  
Sam joined us in the room. He still had his shirt on.  
“I found the address of the maid, and set up a meeting with her. You were right. She hates her boss”.  
“You couldn’t have chosen the smart one?”, Jody muttered at me. I just chuckled, but even had to stop that, due to the pain in my bones.

Dean stepped over to the couch; leant down, and gently kissed my cold lips.  
“I love you”, he whispered. “We’re gonna fix this”.  
I nodded. Sam sent me a warm smile.  
“Stay safe”, he said. “And… warm. Any way you can”.  
“I got her”, Jody said, and patted Deans shoulder.  
The guys left the house; but not before Dean sent me a last look, and a crooked smile.

Jody sat down next to me.  
“He… loves you?”, she muttered.  
“I guess so”, I said. I would have blushed, if my blood had been warm enough.  
“And you… love him?”.  
“Yeah…”, I whispered.  
“So, those days you spent crying on my couch… That wasn’t pain from that cut to your ribs?”.  
I shook my head.  
“It’s been complicated… for a long time. But it’s real”.  
Jody put her hand on mine.  
“Ok… If he hurts you, I’ll shoot him”, she said; and looked at me. “And vice versa. Just so you know”.  
“That’s fair”, I smiled. “But could you let go of my hand? It hurts when people touch me”.  
She instantly let go.  
“Sorry… drink your broth”.

I spent the next few hours waiting for a call from Dean, but none came. I was no longer shivering at all. Jody took my temperature, and I was dropping into the 70’s.  
“This isn’t good, kid”, Jody said, her fretful eyes searching mine for something I didn’t know what was. “Your eyes… they’re fogging up”.  
“Oh”, I breathed. “That’s bad, I think…”.

Suddenly, for some strange reason, I felt the urge for music.  
“Can you… play something? Some music?”. I began removing my cardigan and shirt.  
“Sure, Lulu”, Jody said. “Whatever you want!”. She sprang to her small stereo system. “I mostly have my husband’s old cd’s… Do you like Garth Brooks?”.  
“Yeah… But… Do you have something softer? Something I could dance to?”.  
I got up from the couch.  
“You should be resting, Lulu. Not dancing”. I took off my jeans, and leggings. “And… not taking your clothes off”.  
“I’m fine”, I mused; and looked at the cd-rack. At the bottom of it I found what I’d been searching for. I pulled out the case, and looked at it.  
“You want this one?”, Jody frowned. “50’s music?”. I nodded softly. “Ok…”.

She put the cd into the player. I gently pushed her away, and skipped to the song I wanted, putting it on repeat. I closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath; swaying from side to side.  
“The night is like a lovely tune. Beware my foolish heart. How white the ever constant moon. Take care my foolish heart”.  
“Lulu?”, Jody said. “You ok?”.  
“Uh huh”, I smiled, and moved to the middle of the room; still swaying.  
“Your lips are much too close to mine. Beware my foolish heart. But should our eager lips combine. Then let the fire start”. I began singing along. “For this time it isn't fascination. Or a dream that will fade and fall apart. It's love, this time it's love. My foolish heart”.  
The song ended, and began again. I continued swaying back and forth. Once it had played three times, Jody grabbed my arm, and tried to pull me towards the couch.  
“No…”, I groaned. She let go of me, and grabbed her phone.  
“Pick up… pick up… pick up… Yes, Sam! She’s getting weird… what do I mean? She’s taking off her clothes, and dancing to some old song. Won’t sit down… Ok, I’ll try”.

Jody stepped over to the stereo, and was about to switch the track, when I felt a jolt go through my body.  
“No!”, I screamed. “No! Don’t touch it! I have to finish the dance!”.  
“You’ve heard this song four times now, sweetie. Let’s listen to something else…”, she tried.  
“No! It’s our song! We’re dancing!”, I screamed. I felt colder than I had ever felt, colder even than I had been earlier in the day. But I didn’t shiver anymore. I just danced.

Jody put her phone back to her ear.  
“Whatever you’re doing, hurry!... Yeah, I get that; but we’re one step away from either a morgue or the looney bin… ok…”. She hung up. “Lulu… Do you want something else? Can I get you anything, so you can sit down again?”.  
“Punch”, I smiled. “I like punch”.  
“I have orange juice…”.  
“Yes”, I said.  
“Ok, wait here!”, Jody said, and ran to the kitchen.

I took off my t-shirt and socks, and walked down the hall towards Jody’s bedroom. Once inside, I opened the closet, and ran my hands over the clothes hanging in it. At the very back hung a garment bag; and when I zipped it open, I found what I needed. A pink chiffon dress.  
I took it out, and held it up in front of me.  
“Lulu?”, Jody called. “Where are you?”.  
“I’m in here. The sleeves are wrong”, I said.  
Jody stepped into the room with a glass of orange juice. I smiled, and took the glass from her, taking a sip, before handing it back.  
“Thank you”, I said; and ripped the puffy sleeves off the dress.  
“Hey! Whoa! What are you doing?”.  
“Putting on the dress, silly”, I grinned; and stepped into the garment, zipping it up on the side.

Jody took out her phone again.  
“Dean! She just tore up my prom dress, and put it on… And now she’s walking!”.  
I pushed Jody out of the way, and stepped back into the living room.  
“It’s love. This time it’s love. My foolish heart”, I sang to myself.  
“I can’t!”, Jody said into her phone. “Handcuffs? Yeah, but… Ok, hang on”. She went over to her sheriff’s jacket, and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. “Lulu, I’m just gonna…”. She took a hold of my wrist.  
“No!”, I screamed.  
She punched a button on her phone.  
“You’re on speaker, Dean!”.  
“Lou! Listen, let Jody help you. She’s going to make sure you don’t leave”.  
“Lester?”, I croaked. “We’re dancing!”, I smiled.  
“I’ll dance with you all you want, baby. But you need to do what Jody tells you!”.  
Jody put the cuffs to my wrist; put I tore myself from her; and pushed her hard – making her topple over.  
“Lou!”, Dean yelled.  
“Goodbye”, I said; and opened the front door – grabbing my boots on the way out.

“Jody, stop her!”, I heard Dean roar. The door slammed behind me, without my even touching it. I heard Jody struggling with the lock; and continued out onto the sidewalk; walking down the road.

\---

“The night is like a lovely tune. Beware my foolish heart. How white the ever constant moon. Take care my foolish heart”, I sang to myself, as I walked down the road. It was so cold, and I had to get my coat; so I continued towards my destination.

I don’t know how long I walked, and I didn’t feel the sharp rocks that dug into my feet as I walked. It was only snow, after all. My pretty shoes were all wet, so I carried them in my hand.  
After a while I made it to the bridge.  
“Your lips are much too close to mine. Beware my foolish heart. But should our eager lips combine. Then let the fire start”, I sang.  
We’d danced for so long, and he’d kissed me gently, at the end of the song. It had been perfect. As I stood on the middle of the bridge, my heart sank. He’d taken Sarah to lover’s lane. He’d broken my heart.

I began crying; and started feeling the pain returning to my body. I was freezing. My skin was almost blue from the cold. The sun had gone down, and my tears fell into the snow that wasn’t there.  
“For this time it isn't fascination. Or a dream that will fade and fall apart. It's love, this time it's love. My foolish heart”, I sobbed.

Suddenly I heard a car approaching.  
“Lester?”, I croaked. The dark vehicle stopped a few yards away; and a man stepped out of it.  
“Lou?”, he said softly.  
“Take care my foolish heart”, I cried.  
“We have it. We’re gonna end it”, the man said.  
“What?”, I breathed. “Why did you do it, Lester?”.  
I backed away from the man.  
“Sam, torch it!”, the man yelled. “Lou, baby, come here”.  
I began walking away, and the man ran after me, grabbing my arm.  
“It’s not working, Dean. It won’t melt! It’s like it’s too cold for the fire to take!”, someone said.  
“It's love, this time it's love. My foolish heart”, I breathed. “Let go of me”, I said.  
The man stepped back.  
“Ok. You want music? I’ll play you some music”.

The man went back inside his car; and a different song began playing. He turned up the radio, so the guitar was loud in my ears; and I scrunched my eyes together.  
“Lying in your arms, so close together. Didn’t know just what I had…”, someone sang.  
“I know this song”, I smiled, and opened my eyes again, slowly.  
The man walked slowly over to me.  
“That’s right. You know this… really; embarrassingly bad song. Listen…”, he said.

“I lie awake. I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy, thinking of you”.  
The man put his arms around me.  
“Let’s dance, sweetheart”, he breathed into my ear. He began swaying back and forth with me in his arms.  
“Dean”, I whispered.  
“That’s right. It’s me… Sammy? Where are we at?”.  
“Keep going!”, Sam yelled.

I dropped my boots on the ground; and Dean put my arms around his neck.  
“Made a mistake, when I let you go baby. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do”.  
“It hurts”, I sobbed. “He broke my heart”.  
“No he didn’t, Lou. He broke her heart. Annie’s. Not you”.  
“I’m ok?”, I whimpered.  
Dean dipped me, and smiled.  
“You’re getting there”, he said.

I looked around me, suddenly feeling goosebumps all over.  
“She’s shivering”, Dean called out.  
“Good. This thing is beginning to melt”.  
I let out a deep breath, and it was as if something left me; cold air streaming out of my mouth, and up into the air.  
I felt the warmth from Deans body stream into me.  
“You’re… hot”, I said.  
“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself, sugar”, he smirked.

I closed my eyes, and leant my head against his shoulder.  
“That was a really sucky prom”, I croaked.  
Dean chuckled.  
“She’s back!”, he called out; and kissed the top of my head.  
“Let’s never have car sex again”, I said.  
Dean looked down at me.  
“Really?”, he frowned.  
I thought about it for a moment.  
“No… But let’s not go to any lover’s lanes any time soon”.  
“Deal”, he smiled. He put a finger under my chin, and lifted it. “You got your color back”.  
“Good”, I said. “Kiss me”.  
Dean obliged, and gently placed his lips on mine.  
“Guys, that’s what got us in to this mess to begin with!”, Sam groaned from behind me.  
I waved him off.

\---

“I’m sorry about your dress, Jody”, I muttered.  
“It’s fine. It was an ugly old thing anyway”, the sheriff smiled. “So, it’s over?”.

We were stood by the Impala, outside Jody’s house. I was once again wearing my own clothes; though limiting it to my jeans and t-shirt. It really was a strangely hot spring in South Dakota.

“Yeah, it’s over”, Dean said; his hand holding on tightly to mine. “Karen managed to grab the crown while Sarah was at book club. When she got back and found it missing, she… uhm…”.  
“Right. The heart attack”, Jody said. “At least, that’s the official statement”.  
“Hypothermia?”, I muttered. Jody nodded. “Well, couldn’t have happened to a worse person”, I smiled.  
“Annie’s at peace”, Sam said; closing the trunk of the car. “And we should get back”.

Dean yawned.  
“When was the last time you slept, kid?”, Jody asked.  
“I’m good”, Dean smiled.  
“No you’re not. Give Sam the keys”.  
Dean clenched his jaw.  
“Yes, ma’am”, he muttered, and handed his brother the keys.  
I jumped for the front seat before he could.  
“You can stretch better in the back”, I smirked, and got in.  
Dean cursed below his breath, but crawled in the back of the Impala.  
Sam got behind the wheel, and with a wave at Jody, we drove out of Sioux Falls.

After about an hour, we heard slight snoring from the back seat. Dean was laying on the back seat, sleeping.  
“You know, he’s out cold…”, I muttered quietly.  
Sam raised a brow at me  
“No! Not happening”, he said pointedly.  
“We could be really quiet…”, I whispered.  
“He’ll kill me!”, Sam grunted.  
“Come on… please?”, I pleaded.  
Sam sighed, and pulled over.

As quietly as we could, we both got out of the car – Sam handed me the keys – and we got back in; having switched seats.  
I put the car in drive, and grinned as I pressed down the pedal; moving back out onto the pavement.  
“Oh, baby…”, I breathed. “I love you!”. The Impala seemed to answer in acknowledgement, when she gave a little extra roar, down a small hill.

“I love you too”, Dean muttered from the back. I heard him yawn; and met his eyes in the rearview mirror, as he sat up. “What’s happening? Sam!”.

I pressed down the pedal further, and the Impala purred under my touch, as I drove us out onto the highway.


End file.
